


Somebody to you

by moroo1234



Series: Lean on [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Elementary School, Jackson is a Little Shit, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jordan Parrish, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Stiles is now 11, and for about the 50th time, Jordan is called to the principle office because Stiles is in a trouble, but it's not his fault.





	Somebody to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> First of all, I'm back! kinda, I have a lot of ideas but I'm very lazy so it may take a while.  
> Second, if you have any idea for some future Stiles and Jordan adventures, feel free to leave them in the comments,  
> any suggestion, feedback or idea would be amazing and welcomed with lots of hugs.

*Age 11*  
Jordan Parrish ran to the principal office as fast as he could, when he got the call from Stiles' teacher he dropped everything, told Anderson to call him if something is wrong and ran to the school.  
It's not like Jordan hasn't been there before, because he was.  
He was there when Stiles' teacher called him to say that Stiles had a panic attack, and he needed to pick him up, or when his teacher called and told him that the kids are bullying Stiles again for having a weird name or two dead parents,  
'kids can be cruel' Jordan reminded himself, but Stiles was only eleven and the future didn't look very bright.  
"Stiles, what happened?" Jordan asked when he walked in, Stiles was sitting in one of these tiny chairs, you know, the ones they put you in it when you did something really bad.

The other chairs were occupied by Jackson Whittemore and his parents,  
Stiles and Jackson had a bad history, Jordan heard the name come up not once or twice, mostly continued by 'called me/took my/laughed at me', Jordan wanted to call Stiles' teacher after the first time, when Stiles told him how Jackson took his bag that Stiles liked so much since it had The Avengers on it and how he and friends laughed when Stiles started begging for them to leave him alone.  
"Mr. Parrish," the principal smiled at him "Thank you for joining us, I know you're busy with work."

Mr. Whittemore took one look at Jordan "You want this guy to be here?" he asked "He looks like he could be in high school! Where are his mother and father?"

"They left him" Jackson laughed  
,  
"Enough!" The principal called "kids, go back to class, ok? The grown-ups need to have a talk"

Both boys sighed and left, Scott was probably waiting for Stiles anyway, those two were inseparable.

"Is there a reason that Mr. and Ms. Stilinski couldn't join us today?" Mrs. Whittemore asked,  
"Mr. Parrish, if you allow me?" The principal looked at Jordan, Jordan nodded and let the principle continue "Stiles' parents died, his mother was sick, she died a few years ago, his father was the previous sheriff, he was murdered last year." Mrs. Whittemore's mouth was left open even before the older man finished his sentence,

Jordan interrupted the awkward silence "I'm his legal guardian.."

"Of course.." Mr. Whitmore's usually pale skin turned bright red, he looked directly at the principle and tried to avoid Jordan.  
"So what happened with Stiles?" Jordan asked calmly,  
"Yes," The principle started "according to what Stiles said, Jackson called his mother stupid and said that she left him because she didn't love him anymore.."

Mrs. Whittemore's eyes widened in surprise, she turned to Jordan "I am so sorry, Mr. Parrish, we'll talk to Jackson and we'll explain everything to him.." from the looks of it, the woman was a few minutes away from getting on her knees and beg for forgiveness

Jordan could see both Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore were embarrassed,  
"It's ok, I'll just take Stiles home, I think we're done here," he said and left the office,

"Am I in trouble?" Stiles asked when Jordan came out of the room and Stiles had to use his little feet to catch up with his guardian,  
"Well, yeah, you just attacked a little boy." Jordan kept walking,  
"I'm sorry, Jordan! He made fun of mom!" Stiles yelled,  
Jordan stooped and knelt next to the kid "It's ok, you shouldn't have done it I get it, and we'll go through this together" Jordan felt sorry, again.

He wasn't a father, not even a babysitter.  
He still didn't know what to do with this little boy although he was trying to be the parent that Stiles deserved.

But if there's one thing he knew, it that he'll do whatever he can he do to make him happy.


End file.
